Everyday is Another Doomsday!
by MissDoomDragon
Summary: Contains a lot of series of shots! Chapter 3: Dating Advice is up!
1. Not Your Lucky Day, Felix Part 1

**Chapter 1: **Not Your Lucky Day, Felix **Part 1**

* * *

Felix was just lying peacefully at the well cut grass of Vale on a hill, just near Kraden's area. He was starting to dose off but it was broken by two certain fan girls. He got startled by the sudden outbursts that they made which made him to get up and turn around.

"**OH MY VENUS, IT'S FELIIIIIX!!!!!!"**

Felix quickly rose and ran while taking a glance at his back. The fan girls screamed.

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"**

"**GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"**

He kept on running and went around the side of the mountain, going to Kraden's Cottage. Kraden happens to be outside, drinking a cup of tea in the morning sunshine.

"Aaah…..There is nothing nicer than a cup of-"

"**GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!"**

"**AAAAHHH!!! FELIIIIIIX!!!!!!!!"**

Kraden blinked twice when Felix and the two fan girls chasing him wildly passed by at his front. The scholar sweatdropped, thinking it was not a lucky day for Felix.

* * *

Stay tuned for more!


	2. Not Your Lucky Day, Felix Part 2

**Chapter 2: **Not Your Lucky Day, Felix **Part 2**

* * *

"Are they gone?"

Felix was inside their house, hiding behind his sister, frightened. Jenna sweatdropped.

"Why does my brother have to be so handsome and a hero of Weyard?"

Felix glared. "You're not helping me! Besides, it is not only me who is the hero!"

Jenna rolled her eyes and sighed. "…….Yes, they're gone. So please stop hiding and help us repair Isaac's home this time….."

It seems that Felix was hesitating at his decision but since he was hiding pretty long, he might as well go out. As soon as Jenna went out, Felix followed a little bit later. When he got out, he stammered and felt a sudden chill ran down his spine.

He turned gloomy and slowly turned around. Felix turned pale when another fan girl quickly ran to grab his green belt. The Venus Adept quickly ran after her up the steps. Later, Jenna, Isaac and Garet heard a loud noise.

Jenna scowled. "Ugh! What's with the racket?!"

The trio turned around then sweatdropped at the sight they are seeing.

"**I GOT FELIX'S BEEEEEELT!!! I GOT FELIX'S BEEEEELT!!!!!!!"**

"**HEY, HOLD ON A MINUTE! THAT IS **_**MY**_** BELT!!!"**

They kept on running until they got around the back of somebody's home. All the trio heard was a lot of screaming and Felix yelling.

"**STOOOOOOP!!!"**

"**AAAAAAAHHHHH!!! FELIX!!!!!"**

"**AAAAHH!!! GET AWAY FROM **_**ME**_**!!!!!"**

The trio winced when it seems they heard Felix stumble on a lot of barrels. The girl went back holding his belt in the air and his orange pony for his hair.

"**I GOT ANOTHER ONE!!! I GOT ANOTHER ONE!!!"**

The trio faced palmed themselves when the girl passed them by. Garet spoke first, Isaac then Jenna.

"Should we?"

"I think it's best if we don't get ourselves involve……"

"That's a great idea…."

Felix came out running with a lot of bruises and his hair all over. **"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!!!"**

The girl screamed. **"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!"**

Isaac sweatdropped. "What's next?"

Garet shrugged. ".......His pants?"

Jenna rolled her eyes. **"UGH....You two suck."**

* * *

**Stay tuned for another madness!**


	3. Dating Advice

Just heard the skit….evil laugh.

* * *

It was a lovely day at Vale. Very lovely to Isaac and Mia since it was their first date. Jenna happens to pass by and saw Isaac near the tree….in a urinating position?

"Isaac!"

Isaac kind of heard somebody calling his name but he shrugs it off. Jenna called once more.

**"ISAAC!"**

Isaac immediately raised his two arms up in the air. **"I DIDN'T HAVE MY HANDS UNDER MY PANTS!!!!!!"**

The Venus Adept got startled by Jenna. She approached him with a different aura this morning. What could be the cause? Jenna smirked.

"Looks like my buddy will have a **_DATE_ TODAY!**" Jenna nudges him.

Isaac blushed. "Uh…we-well….."

Jenna raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? Something wrong?"

"Uh…ah? Hehe…." Isaac scratched the back of his head. "I don't know anything about dating people."

The Mars Adept chuckled. "Is that so? I can help you!"

Before Isaac could say anything, they heard Mia's voice approaching, calling his name over and over again. Jenna hid behind the tree as Isaac turned around, trying to be himself.

Mia smiled at Isaac calmly. "Hi, Isaac."

"Hi-hi, Mia!" He tried whispering to Jenna. "Now what?"

Jenna tried to think and whispered back. "Uhm….Try-try to….to….go with her at the Sanctuary!"

Isaac scowled and didn't mean to let Mia hear what he has to say. **"ARE YOU **_**INSANE**_**?! DO YOU KNOW HOW **_**LONG**_** SHE PRAYS?!"**

Mia twitched while she sweatdropped and tried to put on a sweet smile but it turned out to be wryly. "Ah-ah Isaac? A-are you sure about this?......ehehe……"

Isaac quickly raised his palms defensively. "No-no-no! The date is on!" He eyed Jenna again.

"……Her……dress?"

He coughed. "Well…..uh….your dress is great!"

Mia giggled. "Thank you, Isaac!" She looked at herself.

"Even though it's your battle outifit, I was still thinking you could be wearing something more elegant!"

Jenna faced palm herself. Isaac looked innocent. Mia was almost in tears. "I-I think this is not gonna work-" She was about to leave when Isaac grabbed her arm.

"No-no-no-no WAIT!" Isaac gritted his teeth and looked at Jenna. **"WHAT!"**

"**Ugh…..just-just! GRAB HER **_**BOOB!**_**"**

Isaac's eyes widened, his voice kinda went to a high pitched tone. _**"**__**WHAT?!**__**"**_

Jenna looked tensed. "I know it sounds crazy but-but ugh!"

Now Isaac was now nearly in tears. He turned around and grabbed Mia's left boob without hesitation…….

Mia cringed, twitched a lot, jaw dropped down wide and suddenly raised her skirt just to kick Isaac's…..shin? no…..PRIVATE. Smirk.

Isaac fell down the grass and took the very intense pain he is feeling right now. Jenna almost chuckled hard when she saw this.

Mia looked really angry and left. _**"GRAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"**_

He was still rolling at the grass and Jenna slowly walked around him in circles. She stopped in front of his face, bent down and tilted Isaac's head up.

"Poor Isaac……" Jenna snapped.

"**THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT **_**CHOOSING**_** ME YOU MOTHER **_**FUCKER**_**!!!!!"**

Jenna used the back of her right arm to slap Isaac across his right cheek, which caused him to roll to his left and fall down again. Jenna stomped away the scene and his pain was now doubled.

"_**WHY does this have to happen to ME?????? WHY?????? Ow……"**_

* * *

Stay tuned for another! (rubs palms evilly)


End file.
